The present invention is directed to certain aza cyclohexapeptide compounds which may be useful as antifungal and antipneumocystis agents.
There presently exists a need for new antifungal and antipneumocystis compounds due to an increase in the number of isolates which are resistant to conventional agents. Additionally, conventional agents show somewhat high levels of toxicity which limit their usefulness. Lastly, the incidence of Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia is increasing, particularly in view of the high incidence of immuno-compromised patients susceptible to infection, such as those with AIDS.